Talk French to me
by SalieriSin
Summary: Hunter "Not-Even-Remotely-Bi-Curious" Clarington has a terrible kink for speaking French. Sebastian notices.


**Sadly, I do not own any of Glee characters (though if I'm a good girl, Santa might drop Hunter Clarington in my bedroom at Christmas, fingers crossed!). **

**Summary: Hunter "Not-Even-Remotely-Bi-Curious" Clarington has a terrible kink for speaking French. Sebastian notices.**

**I translated the sentences in French at the end of the story, if you don't speak French **

Sebastian Smythe was getting bored. Like _really_ bored. Since he was fluent in French, he never wasted his time actually paying attention to class. He used to spend his time thinking about new and smart ways to be a bitch instead. But Karofsky's suicide attempt had really scarred him and he promised himself he'd be nice, so he was now getting bored out of his mind in French class. Yep, being nice sucked.

He sighed, focusing his gaze on his schoolmates. Nick was trying to read the text right in front of him, a bit of his tongue stuck out in concentration. Jeff was looking like he was taking notes, but Sebastian knew he was actually doodling silly animals on his workbook. Trent was eagerly listening to the teacher, as always. "_Same old, same old, so booooooooring…_" But then, he noticed something unusual. Hunter seemed tense, a bit flushed and his fingers were gripping his pencil so tight Sebastian thought it would break. Of course, it wasn't easy to see, Hunter being very good at hiding his emotions, but Sebastian was very good at reading people and he stared at Hunter a lot.

Because Hunter Clarington was hot. Like _really_ hot. "_What a shame he's straight, I'd so tap that…_" Sebastian thought, letting his eyes wander. He noticed the muscled arms, the narrow hips, the flat stomach, the promising bulge in his trousers, the strong thighs, the… Wait. _Was that a hard-on?_ Sebastian's eyes widened when he realized that Hunter was actually hard. His mouth went dry when he noticed his size and he shivered at the quiet moan Hunter let out when he shifted on his seat. He didn't realize he was openly staring until the teacher called his name.

"Mr Smythe? Would you mind focusing on the lesson? Answer the first question under the text, please."

Sebastian glared at her, but read the questions. Ridiculously easy.

"_Aliénor d'Aquitaine était une Duchesse du XIIIème siècle qui a épousé d'abord le Roi de France Louis VII, puis le Roi d'Angleterre Henri II_."1

Sebastian heard a sharp snapping noise and turned his head to see that Hunter had finally broken his pencil. He was still looking in pain, so Sebastian was not surprised when he asked to be excused, pretending to be feeling sick, and left the classroom. Sebastian, however, knew better. Hunter was aroused and he didn't want to miss that.

"Excuse me, miss? I think someone should escort Mr Clarington, to make sure he's all right. May I go with him?"

The teacher reluctantly nodded. Obviously, she wasn't happy to let Sebastian leave, but on the other hand, if Hunter really was sick, it would do no good if he were to faint in the bathroom. Sebastian thanked her and rushed out of the room, running through the empty corridors to find Hunter. He couldn't have gone very far.

A moan led him in the right direction. Following the sounds, Sebastian ended up in the Warblers' practice room. He cracked the door open, very quietly, to be greeted by the sight of one Hunter Clarington, lying on the sofa, his right hand down his trousers. The sight was so hot that Sebastian's own cock was suddenly rock hard. He bit his bottom lip watching the other boy's head falling back, eyes closed and lips parted as his hand was speeding up.

"Hmmmm… God, feels good… _Oh oui_…2"

French, really? Was Hunter attracted to the French teacher? Sebastian thought about it. Of course, Hunter was straight and the teacher _was_ pretty. That made perfect sense, when you thought ab…

"Oh God, Smythe…"

Wait, _WHAT_? "_I must have misheard_", thought Sebastian.

"Why on Earth do you speak French, you bastard?"

Now _that_ was good. It turned out that Mr Hunter "I'm-not-even-remotely-bi-curious" Clarington had a terrible kink for speaking French. Especially when French came from Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian grinned so widely he would have put the Cheshire Cat to shame and entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He then cleared his throat to make his presence known to the other Warbler, who jumped on his feet, holding his trousers.

"What are you doing here, Smythe?"

"I thought you looked really sick, I asked the teacher to let me check on you. Make sure you were okay. It seems you were." He answered with a smirk.

Hunter blushed. He straightened his blazer, trying to conceal his obvious arousal.

"I'm fine, now get out."

But Sebastian was having none of that. He'd been attracted to Hunter for months and never crossed the line of harmless flirting. After all, the guy was straight. But now, the guy was masturbating moaning his name right in front of him. The hell he would leave! He stripped of his blazer and loosened his tie, walking closer to his prey while slowly opening his shirt.

"Actually, I was considering taking a seat and enjoy the show. I'm sorry I have interrupted you, please, carry on."

"You can't be serious"

"Yeah? Try me."

"I'm not gay, Smythe."

"So you say. Yet I heard you mention my name while wanking, sweetheart."

Hunter gulped, but didn't deny it. Sebastian stood at only a couple of inches from him, his breath ghosting on his lips.

"So what do you say, _mon chéri_?"3

Lips crashed hard on Sebastian's mouth, as Hunter pounced on him and tripped them on the sofa. He moaned as Hunter bit his lip, and let his tongue slide across the other boy's. He could feel Hunter's erection grind against his leg, making him desperate to get rid of their clothes. He divested Hunter of his blazer, tie and shirt and shoved his hand down his trousers, grinning in the kiss.

"No pants, Clarington? How kinky of you. _J'adore ça_.4" He purred as Hunter let go of his mouth to start licking and biting his neck.

His own trousers felt like they were ripped open and a hand curled on his length. He stroked Hunter teasingly, relishing the moans and grunts falling from his lips still locked on his neck. Hunter mirrored his actions, teasing his already painfully hard cock.

"Oh god, Clarington, give me more… _Plus, s'il te plait…_"5

Hunter yanked their trousers away and settled right between Sebastian's thighs, spreading them open and bringing both their erections in contact. Sebastian jerked his hips to get more of that blissful friction, eliciting a particularly loud moan from his lover. Hunter curled an arm around Sebastian's waist, lifting him up with every thrust, setting a brutal pace as he rocked back and forth, licking and sucking every inch of skin he could reach. Sebastian could feel he was approaching climax, but didn't want to come before Hunter, so he kept talking dirty in French.

"_Oui, oh oui, encore… Presque, encore, plus fort, Clarington…_"6

Hunter didn't need more and came hard, his head thrown back and his whole body spasming uncontrollably. Seeing his lover like this was enough for Sebastian, who came only a few seconds after the other boy. Hunter fell on top of Sebastian, Sebastian's arms wrapped around him. They stayed lying together on the sofa, legs entwined, chests covered in cum and panting heavily. Eventually they caught their breath. Sebastian was the one to break the silence.

"So… French kink, huh?"

"Yeah… kind of stupid, I know, but it gets me all bothered and hot. Damn you and the time you spent living in Paris."

Sebastian chuckled.

"Well, that was fun. I definitely wouldn't mind doing it again, some time. What do you think, Clarington? Friends with benefits?"

Hunter seemed to think about it. He smiled at Sebastian.

"Sounds good to me, yeah…"

"Good."

"Smythe?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm still not gay."

Sebastian grinned evilly.

"_Tu en es sûr, mon chéri ?_"7

1 Eleanor of Aquitaine was a Dutchess in the XIIIth century who first married King Louis VII of France, then King Henri II of England.

2 « Oh yes… »

3 « My darling. »

4 « I love it. »

5 « More, please… »

6 "Yes, oh yes, more… Almost there, more, harder, Clarington…"

7 « Are you sure about that, my darling? »

_**Voilà**_**! Hope you enjoyed it. That was my first fic in English, and also my first lemon, so if I made mistakes or if you have some useful advice for my next ones, please let me know **


End file.
